Eyes of Blue
by Hiei81
Summary: She’s very fragile and she’s very scared. But not of our beloved demon. HirumaXOC


--

Eyes of Blue: She's very fragile and she's very scared. But not of our beloved demon. HirumaXOC

--

The first day of school is usually spent telling yourself not to be nervous. However, this never works. Blue eyes glanced out from her mid-back length, layered, blonde hair. It wasn't even beautiful bright blonde. No, it was light brown with some highlights.

Being home schooled had its advantages. She never before had to worry what others thought about her. What she looked like or how she acted. Then again, thinking back at all the bruises she had, she would rather be at school.

"Class, this is our new student. Please make her feel welcome," At this the teacher gave a nervous twitch, that dropped his glasses to the edge of his nose, and glanced at the back of the classroom.

Curious, the girl followed his gaze to watch a bubble pop. Bright, blonde spiky, hair, slanted emerald green eyes, and no uniform. This guy was trouble.

Now even more nervous, she pushed her forefingers together in a familiar jester. "She's been home schooled her whole life and this is her first year among peers, so be nice." Another twitch and glance. "Please introduce yourself."

Bowing the 90 degrees she was taught, she said in a gentle voice, "Yamasaki Jin. Thank you for letting me be in your class."

_**-- Hiruma's POV --**_

Che. Another fuckin' quiet one. I chewed my gum another moment before blowing another bubble. She won't last three days.

She wore the usual short skirt, but to make up for it, her socks came up to her knees. Even though it was summer, her uniform was fuckin' long sleeved!

Che. Strange fuckin' girl. My bubble popped. And what's with the bow? I leaned back in the chair and plopped my feet on the desk.

"Hay teach." Something-or-another-sensai gave a twitch and I smirked sinisterly. Fuckin' Idiot. "Y-yes, Hiruma-san?" My smirk widened, because I knew I was going to get what I wanted. The chick glanced up hesitantly, then stood strait.

Jezz, this girl's fuckin' tiny. About as tall as the fuckin' shrimps and as skinny as me, if not more. Didn't look like she had much in the breast department either. She's like a fuckin' mouse.

She cocked her head toward me questionably. "Send her this way."

_**-- Jin's POV --**_

I looked up at the teacher, wondering if he would save me from the pointy demon. Apparently not, because he looked away quickly.

Sighing, knowing I was caught, I walked toward the seat next to the one called Hiruma.

_**--Two Weeks Later -- Normal POV --**_

Jin sighed and shifted her head so her hair covered her face. Summer was getting hotter, which means her sleeves (that were once her savior) where now her enemy. Not that she was going to take off her jacket, oh no. Never, but still… it was _hot._

She shifted again and leaned her head back against the wall she was leaning on. School had let out two hours ago and she still had, she looked at her watch that read 5:00.

"Ahh…. Four more hours." Four more hours for her dad to get drunk and knock himself out. Four more hours until she could go home without worry. Shifting, once again, Jin brought her right hand to her left side.

Damn, her latest bruise hurt. She hadn't woken up fast enough a couple days ago and her dad caught just before she left for school.

She closed her eyes and willed herself into a quick nap.

_**--**_

Hiruma was walking quickly toward the club house after a meeting with the principal about money issues. "Stupid fuckin'… whazzat?" Quickly hiding (so this is how he gets his information… humm) he peered from behind a trashcan at the sleeping Jin.

'_Oh, it's the fuckin' mouse._ _Nothing interesting.' _He was about to walk away when he noticed her socks had fallen on her right leg. Smiling like the devil he was, Hiruma creped up to the sleeping girl and got out his phone.

'_You should know better then to sleep while I'm here.' _About to take a picture he got up close. _'Huh? What's that?' _Curious about the dark smudges on the camera he wiped the lens. When they were still there he took a better look at the leg.

'_What the fuck?' _Her pale skin was sabotaged by bruises all the way down the leg. Most of them looked like round spots, but some of them were hand prints. _'What the FUCK?!' _Hiruma put his phone away and took a closer look.

New bruises mixed with old ones and she even had a few scraps and cuts. Not caring if she woke he grabbed her sleeves and pulled up. This woke the poor girl, but Hiruma was too interested in the bruises around her tiny wrist and arm.

"W-what? Hiruma-san?" In a rarity of seriousness, the male narrowed his eyes at the smaller female. "What are these bruises from?"

Quicker then he could fallow, Jin was standing with her socks up and sleeves down. She stood in front of him holding herself. "They're n-nothing. Really. I'm such a kluts." Giggling falsely she rubbed the back of her head and watched at the man stood.

She barely came up it his chest.

He blew a bubble and raised an eyebrow. When it popped he leaned against the wall and continued to watch her. "W-what? I am!" He shook his head. "Fuckin' mouse. I'm gonna find out sooner or later. Why not tell me now?"

Ignoring the nickname, sadness filler her blue eyes. "At least if you find out yourself, I won't get punished."

_**-- Hiruma's POV --**_

Humm…. Interesting. She gets beat, huh? Wonder why. I watched her as she quickly picked up all her stuff and fled.

Yamasaki Jin, huh? I'll find out sooner. With that promise to myself I continued with my walk toward the club house. Still, before that the fuckin' team's gotta practice. Getting out my M-16, I happily skipped while shooting.

_**-- A month later --**_

Jin shifted thru the library, looking for the book her teacher told her was for a book report. Pausing in her search, Jin turned to look at the door of the library.

She hoped Hiruma didn't mind that she skipped their meeting. The first couple days, after the incident one month prier, she had tried to hide from him, only to find out it was hopeless. He found her every hiding spot. So, after a while, so gave up.

Now, everyday they met at the same spot as that day. And he still caller "fuckin' mouse." Not that she minded. She's never had a nickname where it wasn't anything bad before.

Jin knew everyone was scared of Hiruma, and his Devil's Book. But when he put his guns away (a very rare occurrence, I assure you), and it was just the two of them, he was actually very pleasant.

He rambled (once again, when he stopped shooting the bullets into the air) constantly about American football and his team. In his own round-about way ("Che. You're so stupid about American football. One day you should go to a game and learn about the rules. You can't stay stupid your whole life.") he even asked her to go to one of his games. Of coarse, she never could, but still.

Even though she was still scared of physical contact (because of Hiruma's personal bubble problem she had to get over that fast when around him) with other people, she wasn't with him. He never actually threatened her or hurt (shot) her, unlike some other people she cared to know.

In class he never talked to her. It was as if she wasn't there. But, Jin got the idea that he didn't want anyone to know he was getting soft, so she never pressed the issue.

Jin smiled behind her veil of blonde hair. At first she had thought the other blonde looked sick, he was so skinny. Now that she had time to observe him, she saw that if he moved a certain way, the shirts he wore stretched taunt, showing the rippling muscles underneath.

It must be because of all the football training he talked about.

Shying away from a first-year that got to close, Jin picked up the book she'd been looking for. "Here it is." As soon as she muttered the sentence, the library door burst open and Hiruma walked in shooting twin M-4's.

"YA-HA!" Instead of being scared and running (like everyone else) Jin smiled. Her heart pounded and she felt her palms began to sweat. This familiar reaction comforted her.

_**-- Jin's POV --**_

Bullet holes ruined the library ceiling, but I still couldn't stop watching him. He always looked happy and confident in himself. I wish I could be like that. I think it was one of the reason's I like being around him.

Since my birth I've been called useless and a nothing. Because of that I believe it. I know I'm not really good at anything, and I know I'm not exactly beautiful. I'm just… normal. Boring.

Sighing I turned and walked toward the place everyone had run too. I can't exactly be caught smiling at Deimon High School's own demon.

_**-- Normal POV --**_

She was walking toward the classroom she usually stayed in before going the meting place. No one every hung out there and a teacher didn't even use it, so it was perfect to just wait until it was time to met Hiruma.

Since her hair was down, Jin didn't see the two teenage boys watching her until it was too late. One grabbed her right upper arm tightly and forced her into another room. Because her balanced was lost, her body fell on the floor in a heap. The floor was painfully hard and hurt her knees.

Fear overwhelmed her. Slowly, hesitantly, Jin turned to face the two teenagers about her age. One had gray hair with black eyes, while the other had brown hair and eyes. Both were way taller then her and wore identical, sadistic, smirks.

"Well, well. What do we have here Bret?" The gray haired teen, she assumed was "Bret" laughed. "It appears we have caught a fly, Elroy." Fear consumed her whole being. These guys, they were just like her father.

"Don't worry little fly, you'll like it. I promise." The brown haired guy grabbed both her arms and held them behind her back. She kicked and struggled, but it was no use. She opened her mouth to scream, but Elroy put his hand over it.

Tears began to flow as Jin watched the gray haired one close in on her. '_No… please, no.' _She tried to struggle again when she felt one of his hands on her left breast. The other moved up her thigh.

And the door burst open. All three teenagers inside turned startled eyes toward the gun bearing bleach blonde. Sharp teeth smiled sinisterly at them. "YA-HA!" Hiruma narrowed his emerald eyes and pointed his M-4's.

That was all the incentive the other two males needed. They dropped her and ran out the now open door. Without them supporting her, Jin fell to the ground. The salt water now flowed freely and all she could do was stare at him.

"Hay…. Fuckin' mouse?" Her shoulders shook with sobs and before she could stop herself she launched her body at him. The intense relief at seeing him overrode anything else at the moment.

She could feel his hesitation before he put his guns into a random pocket and wrapped his long arms around her shaking form. He obviously wasn't used to comforting women, but at the moment Jin didn't care. Nothing else mattered, but him.

"I… I was so scared.. Oh Hiruma-kun." She buried her face in his chest and tightened her arms around his waist. "It's…. ok, fuckin' mouse. Everything's gonna be ok." Understanding he was uncomfortable, Jin sniffed and backed away.

She wiped her eyes and caught her breath. She knew Hiruma wasn't one to comfort and was actually surprised he'd even done this much. "I'm…" Her gentle voice paused as she gave a small hiccup. "I'm ok."

The female blonde gave a small smile she didn't feel. He looked at her strangely , but didn't say anything. Silence overcame them until Hiruma sighed.

"C'mon, fuckin' mouse." Still scared and shaking, the small teenager followed the taller blonde. He lead her toward something that had a striking similarity to a casino. Before going in he smirked at her and took out an M-16.

Lifting one long leg he kicked the door open and walked in shooting the automatic. Not wanting to be alone, Jin fallowed silently.

Inside was a large man, two small (around her height) first-years, an even smaller boy with a red nose, and a girl who looked around Jin's age. They all stopped what they were doing to watch Hiruma bust in.

The girl cocked her head when Jin stepped in behind the gun swinging psycho. "Hello. I'm Mamori. I haven't seen you around before." Scared around people she didn't know (especially after what almost happened not even ten minutes ago) Jin hide her face behind her hair and Hiruma.

She gripped the back of his shirt and glanced at everyone from behind him. All Jin could comprehend at the moment was that he was safety.

Everyone in the football club was stunned as they watched the small girl hide behind the Devil's own. She looked so small when compared to the tall quarterback. "Che. Fuckin' manager…. This is Jin. She'll be staying with us during practice from now on." He pointed his gun at the group. "Any objections?"

When everyone shook their head (wouldn't you?) he laughed sadistically and shot the air. "Good. Now! Everyone on the field! Where the fuck are the other people?!" Everyone scrambled outside and began running the familiar drills.

Jin sat on the sidelines and followed Hiruma with her eyes. He never strayed to far from her and she was glad. Everything was so new and there were so many people she didn't know.

"Hello." The blonde jumped and turned big scared blue eyes toward the girl that was in the club. "H-hello." Remembering her manners Jin quickly scrambled to her feet and gave a 90 degree bow.

The girls eyes were kind as she smiled at the smaller (yet older) teen. Mamori

sat next to her and, after one last longing look toward Hiruma, Jin sat as well.

"So…. How long have you known Hiruma-kun?" The blonde hesitated before tucking some hair behind her left ear so she could look directly at the red head. She may be shy, but she was _not_ ashamed of her feelings for Hiruma. And after all, with him so close, nothing could happen to her.

"About a month and a half." A small smile escaped Jin. "He's… my first friend." The red heads eyes widened and she, too, looked toward the hyper blonde. He was shooting the air right behind Monta, causing the monkey looking first-year to jump and run faster.

A sweat drop appeared on Mamori's head. First friend? She turned her gaze back to Jin. Blue eyes were soft and a small smile hovered above her lips. Watching her Mamori had a moment of inspiration. "Do you…. Do you like Hiruma-kun?"

Jin whipped her head to set her wide eyes on the red head. "How…. did you know?" Mamori smiled. "It's in the way you look at him." She sighed and leaned back onto the grass. After a moment's hesitation, and another glance toward Hiruma, Jin joined her.

"…. Can I ask why you're wearing a long sleeved uniform on a day in summer?" Bullets ran right in front of the bigger woman's face. "Hay, fuckin' manager! Get your ass over here and pick up this crap like you're suppose too!" Both females fallowed Hiruma's pointing finger to a box a cleats.

The manager sighed and smiled toward the other woman. "Looks like I'm needed." Jin nodded her understanding and watched her walk over to pick up the box. Blue eyes met emerald. She smiled at her crush. Jin knew Hiruma did that on purpose.

He knew that no one could find out about her bruises. Not even the psycho blonde had asked more then three times, even though Jin was sure he guessed already since he was so smart. She just… wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Hi there! I'm Kurita!" The tiny teen (defender of truth and justice) turned and looked up into the face of the… larger second-year. He had a large smile on his face and a friendly atmosphere, but she still glance toward Hiruma to check where he was.

Pleasant surprise overcame her when she realized he was making his way toward them. "Fuckin' fatty! Get over there and do the 40 yard dash!" Kurita scratched the back of his head and smiled down at Jin. "I'm very sorry. I have to go." They both bowed and the blonde girl watched as he and Hiruma walked off.

Maybe, just maybe. There _was_ a place she belonged.

_**-- One Week Later --**_

By now Jin had had the pleasure (loose term) of meeting everyone on the football team. Yukimitsu the genius (a second-year geek who was in a couple of her classes and was waaaaaay smart, he grew his hair out and now looks pretty cool),

Monta (a first-year monkey look-a-like who was the best at catching and running around like a chicken with its head cut off),

Komusubi (the one from the first day with the big red nose. He was Kurita's apprentice in everything and apparently didn't talk much, oh! And he was a first-year),

then there was the three "huh" brothers (Jyuumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou. Apparently they weren't really brothers, but because of something they did at the beginning of the formation of the football team Hiruma granted them their name. They were always hanging out together, these three first-years. Delinquents, gotta have em' somewhere),

Musashi (a guy about her age, but already working. He looked way older then everyone and she thinks that was why Hiruma dubbed the man "fuckin' old man." He's the only kicker the Devil Bats have).

Jin met the Taki sibling's last. Suzuna was always rolling around on her rollerblades and her older brother, Natsuhiko (whom everyone called his last name) always had one of his legs in the air and twirling like a ballerina.

Sighing to herself Jin smiled again at Suzuna and Mamori who were getting the casino look-a-like cleaned before the boys came in from practice. Even though she's only known everyone for about a week, they were so nice to her. This must be what it felt like to be surrounded by friends. It was very…. Pleasant.

She was just about putting the window cleaner away when the door to the clubhouse opened and Hiruma stepped in. One glace at his face and worry overcame everything else. "What is it Hiruma-kun?" His head turned toward her gentle voice.

His sharp teeth clashed together. "You're father's here." That was it. One sentence and her world collapsed. "W-what?" Not wanting to believe it, Jin pushed past her love and starred out the door.

There he was. Short brown hair, blue eyes, and heavy frame. "F-father?" His blue eyes clashed with her own. Silence filled the space between them as he glared at her. "So this is where you've been you useless girl." Even though she was used to the bite the sting still hurt.

"Y-yes, Father." The big man crossed his arms and intensified his glare. Before she could do anything he backhanded her. The force sent her reeling and the small teen landed on the floor. "You stupid useless prick! I specifically told you to get beer today and come right home. Idiotic bitch!" He kicked her right side and she let out a pain filled yelp.

"Next time listen. You can do that, right? You're not completely useless are you?" When she shook her head he smirked and kicked her one last time before turning and walking back home.

The small teenager coughed and held her side tightly. "Jin-chan?" Blond hair fell away to reveal Kurita hunched over. She smiled at him and took his offered hand. When she stood, Jin watched everyone as they gathered around her.

"Are you ok, Jin-chan?" Tears ran from her eyes. Everyone was so worried. They really cared about her. Smiling brighter, she used her forearm to wipe away the salt water.

"Yes… I think for the first time, I'm alright." Gun shots disturbed the touching moment and all turned to watch Hiruma walk up to them.

"Alright fuckin' lazy asses! Get to practice! Who said you could stop?!" Reluctantly, the football players left and Hiruma leaned against the bazooka he took out.

"C'mon." Picking up the big weapon he headed toward the clubhouse. Curious (and not about to deny him) Jin fallowed.

He sat her on one of the chairs then disappeared into the backroom. Not knowing what else to do, she just sat there holding her throbbing side. He came out a while later holding some bandage tape. Jin smiled at the thoughtfulness, but didn't say anything for fear that he would leave.

"Lift up your shirt." She did as instructed, a blush forming on her cheeks. He wrapped the bandages around her middle four times then cut before looking up. Emerald met blue. Jin swallowed harshly as the seriousness in Hiruma's eyes.

Ashamed, she looked away. "Yes…. It's always like that." He nodded in understanding. It was then Jin noticed how close they were. Only a few inches separated them. She blinked. Was this really happening?

Before she could say something, he closed the distance.

His lips weren't soft, and she was inexperienced, but none of it mattered. She wrapped her arms around his skinny neck and tried to pull him closer when he wrapped his arms around her middle, putting pressure on her new bruise. Quickly, she let out a yelp and pulled back, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry." He crackled. Neither spoke anything else.

_**--Three days later --**_

Weekend practice was Jin's favorite. She got out of the house and got to hang out with her friends. She wore a cream colored, long sleeved, shirt that was tight around her waist and wrists. With it was bellbottom jeans.

Smiling broadly, she seeped just outside the clubhouse, watching the football team take a warm-up lap. Hiruma was throwing some fastballs at "rice man" instead of running and gunning behind everyone like he usually was. He was happy about something.

Blushing brightly, the small blond turned and concentrated on the dirt. It had been three days since their kiss, and Jin had been giddy every time she saw him. No matter what she did, she could never stop the blushes from coming.

Too preoccupied in her thoughts, Jin didn't hear "rice man" snap and didn't see the football coming strait toward her.

Before the ball came in contact with her small frame, Jin pivoted on her right foot, put up her hands, and caught it. Reflex took over and she tucked the object close to her chest. Left arm going under while right overlapped it.

Blinking, Jin looked down at the ball, then up at a stunned Hiruma. As if burned, she dropped the pig skin and rubbed her hands on the jeans she was wearing. When she hesitantly glanced up toward the psycho blond, Jin was not so surprised to see him making his way over.

Panicking, she shifted her eyes from right to left, trying to locate a way out. Why did she pick _today_ of all days to wear her hair up? Jin took a step back and hit the outside wall of the clubhouse.

He was almost on her now. Placing both arms on either side of her head, it seemed like he surrounded her. His shoulders were impossibly broad and wide. Slanted emerald eyes twinkled with secret knowledge.

Jin gulped and smiled nervously. "I believe you know what my father did." Hiruma nodded slowly and gave a wicked smile. "He used to be a quarterback in the NBA." This time, she nodded.

"Umm…. Do you know why he quit?" His eyes narrowed. "…. For some reason, I could never find that piece of information." Shame darkened her blue abyss. She wrapped her arms around her middle and looked away.

"He was amazing…. Team captain, everything going so well." She glanced at him before continuing. "So…. Of coarse… he had a couple one night stands." Another glance. "One of them was fruitful… my mother brought me to him when I was two and was sick of me…. She wanted her life back, I guess…. Father didn't want to, he life was going so well, but mother was persistent… He was… angry… once in a while, while he was drunk mind you…. He would…. Throw… footballs at me…" Her smile was fake in every since of the word.

"I had to learn how to catch…. Or get hit." Against her will, tears began falling from her bright blue eyes. "Hehe… pretty funny, huh?" A thin finger came right under her right eye, catching a couple salty tears. Jin looked up with wide eyes.

Hiruma's own emerald stones gazed back at her, uncharacteristic worry filled them. He was so close. If she were to move forward an inch, their lips would touch. Jin blushed bright red and looked away. A thin digit found its way under her chin and maneuvered her face so she was looking strait into his eyes. That finger moved to caress her cheek with a softness that astounded her. Hiruma wasn't one to be gentle with anything.

Jin's eyes watched as his thin lips grew closer. Sure she was intimidated by the ultra sharp teeth, but this was Hiruma-kun. She closed her eyes and waited. This kiss was longer then the last. He opened her mouth with his tongue then explored her. At first it was strange to have it in her mouth, but then she got used to it.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Hiruma's hands came round to her butt and picked her up to press her against the wall. Jin's legs wrapped around his waist. Since she was so close, she could feel him growing against her.

When they separated, both blue and emerald eyes were dark with passion. "That was…. Unexpected." A wicked grin was all Hiruma gave.

--

Jin curled up into a small ball under her bed. Once in a while her right hand would come up to touch her left cheek, but quickly moved away and a whimper left her lips. Never before had her Father stroke her face. It would be too noticeable.

It had been a week since her first kiss, and a couple days later she had let his move his hand up her shirt. This was the reason behind her Fathers violent behavior. He had caught them this day when she was giving Hiruma a good-bye kiss after he had walked her home.

Letting some tears run down her red cheek, Jin curled up tighter. This bruise was going to be hard to hide.

While attempting to ignore all the pain, Jin was vaguely aware of her door opening. Heavy footsteps brought her fully out of the fog. "…Jin?" Fear gripped her heart and the air caught in her lungs. It was her Father.

"C'mon out, you worthless piece of shit….you think you can hide from me?" Jin quickly pressed both hands against her mouth. Her labored breathing was too loud in her opinion. Wide, fearful, blue eyes watched as large size 11 feet pace back and forth in her small room.

Said feet turned and Jin heard her twin bed give a moan as her Father's weight was added. "Where did that stupid girl go?" His feet disappeared and the bed made more noise, indicating he was moving around.

Suddenly, similar blue eyes was gazing upside down at her. "There you are." Jin gave out a small cry and crawled the furthest away from her fathers drunken smile as she could.

"F-father?" Said man growled as his eyes turned angry. "Have you fucked yet? Useless girl. Just like your mother." It was a sting he used constantly. His large hands grabbed her left wrist painfully and pulled so hard, Jin's arm almost came out of the socket. She gave a small yelp that brought a smile to the sadistic bastards face.

"You think that boy really likes you?" He laughed, his breath thick with the scent of alcohol, he as laid out her biggest fear. "How could anyone like such a useless, stupid, little girl like you?" The bigger human pushed her with enough force to knock her small frame over. Jin's knees caught the bed and she went tumbling.

The sick smile on the father's mouth made Jin queasy. He reached for her slowly, prolonging her fearful torment. When his hand touched her new red mark on her face, she flinched involuntarily. The raw skin was sensitive at the contact.

He grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head with one large left hand. "Now…. Lets see under those clothes." His right hand hovered over small breasts before making contact. He wasn't soft and grabbed it violently, she let out an involuntary yelp of pain and closed her eyes.

Jin heard him laugh and cringed at the scent of alcohol that made her gag. "F-father?" The hand on her breast tightened painfully. "Worthless, stupid girl." A sob left her lips. "P-please stop, father." Tears fell freely from blue eyes and Jin turned her head.

There, in the doorway, stood Hiruma.

His emerald eyes were narrowed in rage and fist were shaking at his hips. Jin was so stunned at seeing him, she didn't feel the rough hand that made its way up he her shirt. Jin's surroundings came back to her when thick fingers pinched her right nipple enough to bleed.

She let out a cry and sobbed violently. Then the heavy weight on top of her was gone. It was sudden and took a moment for her to realize what was going on.

Hiruma had her father by the neck against a wall. His body was noticeably taller, but skinnier. Since the blonds back was too her, Jin couldn't hear what was said. However, her father's blue eyes widened then closed. The fight left his body and slumped all the way to the floor.

Hiruma turned, eyes still furious, and walked up to the bed. Without a word his skinny arms scooped her up bridal-style and carried her out of the room, then out of the house. He was bony and uncomfortable, but he was her savior.

Jin could feel the muscle of his arm and stomach. The sway of his body as he walked. The warmth of his skin. And, at the moment, she was so cold.

A door opened and suddenly there was something under her. A bed? _Yes._ And it smelled like Hiruma. Sighing, Jin curled around a pillow and let the darkness consume her.

--

Someone was petting her hair.

Groggily, Jin opened her heavy eye lids and glanced at the tall shape beside her. It was Hiruma. He was sitting in a seat close to the bed. It was his long fingers flowing through her locks.

Smiling softly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hiruma-kun? How long have I been asleep?" When there was no answer blue eyes turned to him. His own emerald stared at her with an intensity that would have been unnerving, if it was anyone but him.

"Hiruma-kun?" He didn't smile, but his eyes did soften, if only a little bit. "You get into trouble a lot, eh? You've been asleep for the day…. You gonna live here now." Not questioning how he was able to make her father let her go, Jin nodded.

That meant this was home.

She now had a home.

Tears ran down her checks. A home. The fingers in her hear tightened and forced her to look at him again.

"You are mine." Then he gave her a wicked smile. "Mine."

Jin nodded a smiled, even through her tears. A home. A home in the form of a tall, blond, gun swinging, gum chewing, lunatic.

And she couldn't be happier.


End file.
